There Goes Morgan
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: An ex - lover leaves Snake to take care of a 14 year old angst filled teenager, who is his daughter and has never met. Someone help him! R&R please! First MGS fic.


There Goes Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Metal Gear Solid or anything from it. I wished I owned Solid Snake and Raiden, because they are both so cute *I am SO weird * but I don't. This is my first Metal Gear Solid fic. Everyone is going to call Solid Snake David, since that is his real name.  
  
SPOLIERS FOR BOTH METAL GEAR SOILDS  
  
He flicked on the TV. It was the same TV show. He flicked it off. He glanced around.  
  
Then he yawned.  
  
Perhaps he should get a job. What did he except, that women and excitement would fly at him through his now open window? Did he think the phone was going to ring off the phone when he hadn't call Hal in a week and Jack in a whole month? He was waiting for Jack to call or send him the wedding invitation.  
  
If he invites you. David thought to himself.  
  
Even if he doesn't who cares? he added quickly.  
  
David flicked back on the TV, bored as hell.  
  
"Today's Topic, Men Out of Style," screamed the much to skinny women and David wondered why she was screaming, like they couldn't hear her or something, "Our first guest says her man still has a mullet and-"  
  
David quickly flicked it off.  
  
No comment. he thought when the doorbell rang.  
  
He jumped up, knocking over a drink.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He would have to pick it up later, he didn't have time now. The doorbell rang three more times.  
  
"Hang on!" he cried, running to the door and opening it.  
  
He froze.  
  
Oh my god. he thought to himself.  
  
A women stood there. She had her black hair tied up in a ponytail and her asian eyes glared at him. He knew instantly who it was.  
  
It was Julia. He had been with her long ago, for about two years, when he was thirty six. They had broken up when he didn't want to marry her. He wasn't the marrying type.  
  
Why is she here? David wondered.  
  
Julia barged in.  
  
"You should ask." He snapped.  
  
"Bite me, David." Julia snapped right back.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want?" she scoffed, "Perhaps you should ask your daughter what she wants."  
  
Time froze. Rewind.  
  
DAUGHTER?  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" David spoke.  
  
Julia took a deep breath and sat down in a chair which creaked, "Still a pig." She whispered.  
  
A smile. That is good. David thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, David, I'll tell you the whole truth. About three months before we broke up, I found out I was excepting."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed.  
  
"Because I knew we were on the rocks, and the last thing I needed you to think was I got knocked up to make the relationship stay."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" David asked.  
  
Julia stood up and glared at him, yet the sadness in her eyes were huge, "I become a user."  
  
"Of what? The internet? Everyone-"  
  
"I became addicted to drugs, dumbass." She snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It happened after I gave birth. I was down and out by the time she was six. I was clean until she was nine, but I went back in. I finally quit a few monthes ago. I'm . afraid that she will freak out or turn to drugs as well. I want you to take care of her. I'm going into rehab to make sure I can stay clean. She's been hit so many times with the pain of seeing me - oh god, I've been such a bad mother!" she wailed, sobbing into David's arms.  
  
"Um, yeah." He said, trying to move away.  
  
Julia backed away and looked at him, "So you'll take care of her?"  
  
"Does she even know about me?"  
  
Julia swallowed, "Only what I've told her."  
  
David sighed, "Drug Induced or not?"  
  
Julia slapped his shoulder, "Please, David!" she wailed.  
  
David looked around the room, "A 14 year old, here? I don't think it will work. I've never met her. And it is a girl. She will be so - odd."  
  
"PLEASE?!" she wailed.  
  
"I can't. Sorry."  
  
Julia slammed open the door, and David thought she was leaving. He had gone numb really. There were still so many faulty lies.  
  
"Come here sweety!" Julia sang.  
  
There was slight whispering and in came a girl about 14. She had long black hair to her waist, which was like silk. Her skin was tanned. David took one look at her and waved his hand.  
  
"She isn't mine."  
  
The girl didn't make a sound, but acted like someone said this to her everyday.  
  
"Yes she is! Look at her eyes!" Julia cried.  
  
Arg. The one thing he did NOT want to look at. He made himself. Her eyes were hollow, with no emotion. He felt like he was gazing at his own eyes.  
  
"Now do you trust me?" Julia whispered.  
  
David mustered a nod.  
  
"This is Morgan. Morgan, this is your father, David."  
  
There goes Morgan's sanity. He thought bitterly.  
  
There went Morgan, indeed.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Do you want Chapter Two? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it isn't the best, but still.  
  
-Sniperwolf and Her Sniper 


End file.
